Percy Jackson: Tsunami
by Jkron X
Summary: This is where Percy Jackson and his friends turn into Marvel universe heroes! This minimally mentions Marvel good guys but definietly involves the bad guys! This is my first crossover so please read and review! (Oh, and watch out for the sequel!) (I will try to update as much as possible, which isn't much!)
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

 **I am fairly new to this site, so don't blame me if this is awful!**

 **In this story Percy Jackson is a superhero.**

 **I do not own PJO; Rick Rioridan does.**

 **Please review this!**

 **(I might make a PJO + Avengers story later on as a sequel to this, so be excited!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Note for this whole book: I do not own the Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man, or any Marvel characters (wish I did though!)**

It was a normal night in New York City. That is, to say, there were robberies everywhere.

However, the main focus was on a bank in the city. This bank had quite a large amount of robbers in it, with more sophisticated weaponry.

"Hey boss!" one of the crooks said to a man in the shadows. "No heroes around tonight!"

"Very good." the man said in a deep voice.

All of a sudden, a guy in a superhero suit appeared. He had a green-blue suit that had a soft light-blue glow coming from the sides.

He had a trident on his chest.

"I wouldn't say that." the man said. "You just jinxed yourself."

One of the guys lifted his gun and fired... but it went right through the hero and hit the boss.

The hero smiled. "Did I mention that I have control over water and that I can turn myself into vapor?"

"Get 'im!" the man with the gun said.

"Can we just skip to the part where I throw you guys into jail?" the hero said.

All of the men started shooting.

"Guess not." the superhero said.

The hero lifted his arms towards the water tower, somehow sending it crashing down with his mind. The water took form of two fists, smashing the criminals into each other.

Then, to make things worse for the crooks, six more people jumped down from the roofs.

"C'mon, guys!" said Blaze, the hero in a glowing red and orange suit. He set his hands on fire and said, "What are you all waitin' for?"

A giant bear jumped into the group, only to change into a lion, eagle, a dragon, and finally another superhero. "Geez, Val- oops. I mean, geez Blaze!" said Polymorph, a man in a green and red costume (who was repetitively teased by the other heroes for choosing to look like a Christmas tree).

A giant metal man shot out of the ground, made of gold, jewels, and other precious trinkets. "Blaze, the plan was for Tsunami [the first hero mentioned] to take care of these guys and have us as backup!" said Platinum in her gold and purple suit.

 **"Stop shooting!"** said Charm, the Beauty Queen of the team, to the crooks. The crooks' eyes glazed over as they dropped their weapons, allowing Platinum to have them rocket back to her and embed themselves in the ground.

A robotic suit designed like an owl flew down, shooting missles down at the crooks. The crooks instantly fell asleep after taking two whiffs of knockout gas. "Well, Owl got here." Tsunami said grinning.

All of a sudden another superhero, in a black suit with yellow lightning on it, flew in. "Was I late?" said Static.

"Yes." said the other six.

"You know what being late means..." said Tsunami with a grin on his face.

"DISH DUTY!" all six said.

"Come **on**." said Static.

"Today's your lucky day!" said Blaze.

"Don't worry - we won't be doing the Thanksgiving incident again." said Owl.

"Don't remind me of that." said Platinum.

"So, what's been happening?" said Tsunami.

"Same as usual. Stopped 3 muggings and a kidnapping with Beauty Queen over here." said Static, looking at Charm. Charm blushed and kissed him.

"Stopped a few baddies downtown."

"2 kidnappings. Spider-Man came and was shocked when he swooped in and it was all handled. Priceless!"

"Poly and I went against Doc Ock."

"Whiplash."

"Can we just go get dinner already?" said Blaze, aka Leo Valdez. "I really need some good old-fashioned Chef Leo tacos."

"Well, let's go!" Owl said, taking off with Tsunami.

"Meet you at the mansion. Last one there has to set the table!" Polymorph said, turning into a dragon and carrying Platinum.

The race was on.


End file.
